blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 01
__FORCETOC__ Season 01 has a total of 25 episodes. Premise As the first season progresses we are introduced to Wyatt, Chris and Prue trying to balance out their work, social, private and wiccan lives. This is proven to be harder than expected and all three of them are put to tests to see how strong they really are. Wyatt is the first to be turned into another species, a Dragon Knight, even though temporarily. He is also turned into a Wendigo, his 15 year old careless self and a Vampire. He develops a new power: molecular immobilization which proves to be very helpful. His love life is not as complicated as that of his siblings because he does not seek a stable relationship. But he is persuaded by a Black Widow who wants to kill him to gain respect in the Underworld. He becomes Evan's whitelighter, an unusual pick since Evan himself is a Shadowlighter and supposed to be a guide for Demons. Chris is the first to develop a new power. He develops the power of Materialization in 01x03 Dragon Tales. Later he develops the power of Molecular Combustion and finds it very intriguing. Chris is turned evil by Crain in 01x07 What's Your Biggest Fear?. He gets the power of telekinesis temporarily in 01x09 Welcome My Other Me when the time travel Chris from Charmed accidentally goes into the Blessed future instead of the past he is supposed to travel to safe his brother Wyatt. He is also given the Elder status and made Prue's second whitelighter. His love life is one to suffer the most besides Prue's, as his encounter with Nathalie made him more reserved after breaking up with Sheena. Wyatt manages to slowly get him back into the dating scene, but as it is with Chris, it takes a lot of time. He also learns to relax more and not be such a chicken little when it comes to magic exposure. He has been stripped from his powers twice in this season. The first one was when Nathalie captured him and to safe him Prue and Wyatt bound his powers so Nathalie had no use for him anymore. The second was when Caden, in presence of a Genie, accidentally wished that the Blessed Children would not be witches. Prue is constantly fighting with her inferiority complex to her brothers and rest of her family. She is the only Witch in the family and often seen as the weakest link because she has no transportation power. However, her powers are the first to expand when she finds out that in 01x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again she can now challenge her telekinetic powers through her eyes as well. Her love life, along with Chris', suffers the most throughout the season. She has a crush on Dragon Master Jonathan but as he has to leave they she doesn't develop stronger feelings for him. She does fall for Matt though and ends up getting into a serious relationship with him. Prue has been possessed by the Shadow Demon in 01x04 The Woogy Is Back In The House and infected by Lithus' poison which turned her evil in 01x15 Charmed, Blessed And Cursed. Matt is introduced in the Blessed Children's lives as a human. He befriends them and falls in love with Prue. He shows that he knows about magic and who the Halliwells are and sometimes helps them without them knowing it. Matt and Alyron get into a lot of fights during this season because Matt is realizing that he has no free will and is tired of following rules. He is tired of living in secrecy but all his attempts of exposure to the Halliwells are always reversed by the Elders. Matt wants to be able to tell Prue the truth about himself. Joey made it his mission to find out about the Halliwells, however his plans get crossed when Darryl partners him up with Caden and the Halliwells cast a forget spell on him. The spell will eventually backfire and when Joey learns about it he confronts the Halliwells with everything he knows. The Blessed Children who have a more important role in this season are Allen and his baby sister Melinda because they are Connie and Julian's whitelighters, respectively. They have to learn to get along with this new found truth about one another but it proves hard with Allen and Connie as both are against having a whitelighter-charge bond. Allen does not want to be a whitelighter and Connie does not want one due to her past and the grudge she still holds against them. Connie's world is even more chaotic when she learns Zach's true identity. Meanwhile Crain and Lithus are looking for the last new Triad Member Gabriel, which they eventually find by combining their powers and casting an ancient spell that will show them who Gabriel was reborn as. Episode listing 01x01.png|01x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again|link=01x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again 01x02.png|01x02 Whitelighters Beware!|link=01x02_Whitelighters_Beware 01x03.png|01x03 Dragon tales|link= 01x03 Dragon Tales 01x04.png|01x04 The Woogy Is Back In The House|link=01x04 The Woogy Is Back In The House 01x05.png|01x05 Sleeping With The Foe In My Bed|link=01x05 Sleeping With The Foe In My Bed Blesslogo.png|01x06 I just Love It When You Are Greedy|link=01x06 I just Love It When You Are Greedy Blesslogo.png|01x07 What's Your Biggest Fear?|link=01x07 What's Your Biggest Fear? Blesslogo.png|01x08 He's My Man And Only Mine|link=01x08 He's My Man And Only Mine Blesslogo.png|01x09 Welcome My Other Me|link=01x09 Welcome My Other Me Blesslogo.png|01x10 The Wendigo Vol. II|link=01x10 The Wendigo Vol. II Blesslogo.png|01x11 Bad Bad Blessed Twin Children|link=01x11 Bad Bad Blessed Twin Children Blesslogo.png|01x12 My Two Whitelighters And An Elder|link=01x12 My Two Whitelighters And An Elder Blesslogo.png|01x13 I Don't Wanna Be A Whitelighter|link=01x13 I (Don't) Wanna Be A Whitelighter Blesslogo.png|01x14 How Many Wishes Do I Have Again?|link=01x14 How Many Wishes Do I Have Again? Blesslogo.png|01x15 Charmed, Blessed And Cursed|link=01x15 Charmed, Blessed And Cursed Blesslogo.png|01x16 Matt's Tale|link=01x16 Matt's Tale Blesslogo.png|01x17 Which Power Of Three Is It Anyway?|link=01x17 Which Power Of Three Is It Anyway? Blesslogo.png|01x18 Nightmare On Prescott Street|link=01x18 Nightmare On Prescott Street Blesslogo.png|01x19 Once Upon A Blessed Child|link=01x19 Once Upon A Blessed Child Blesslogo.png|01x20 My Brothers, The Vampires|link=01x20 My Brothers, The Vampires Blesslogo.png|01x21 Jingle, Jingle But No Christmas Bells|link=01x21 Jingle, Jingle But No Christmas Bells 01x22.png|01x22 It's A Cupid World Out There|link=01x22 It's A Cupid World Out There Blesslogo.png|01x23 Brother, My Brother|link=01x23 Brother, My Brother Blesslogo.png|01x24 My Charge, My Whitelighter|link=01x24 My Charge, My Whitelighter Blesslogo.png|01x24 All Evil Things Are Three|link=01x24 All Evil Things Are Three Category:Season 01 Category:BLESSED